Rayven CS-18 (N-Strike)
The Rayven CS-18 is a semi-automatic clip system Nerf blaster that was released under the Light It Up sub-series on March 3, 2012. This blaster requires four "AA" batteries to operate. It comes packaged with a Firefly Tech clip, eighteen glow-in-the-dark Streamline Darts and instructions. Details The Rayven has two tactical rails; one on top of the carry handle and another on the right side of the blaster. The hatch jam door is located on the top of the blaster. It is also compatible with barrel extensions, but is not packaged with one. There are two holes for a sling to be attached on the top and bottom of the integrated stock, and another on the front of the tactical rail. At the end of the carry handle, there is a small pin that can be lined up with the tactical rail to create an iron sight. The Rayven is powered by a flywheel system which is activated by a acceleration trigger under the main trigger, much like the Nitron. This blaster is semi-automatic only, this means that the main trigger must be pulled once for each dart to be fired. The Rayven has much quieter motors than the Nitron and Barricade RV-10, even though all three use a flywheel system. Due to the blasters bullpup design (with the clip being placed behind the handle), the Rayven is able to have a long barrel and still be compact. Like all clip system blasters, the Rayven is compatible with any type of clip or drum. However, left-handed users may find it difficult to hold and operate the blaster with a thirty-five dart drum inserted. This may also hinder the mobility of right-handed users as the drum will slam into their body if held too close. Safety mechanisms The Rayven has many safety mechanisms in it. When opening the jam door or removing the clip, the Rayven has a quick rev-down function. It directs induced currents from the motors to short into the batteries. The blaster's flywheels cannot be revved without a clip inserted and the jam door closed, and the trigger cannot be pulled without revving the blaster's flywheels first. History Despite having this official release, its soft release date was December 27, 2011; many consider this is its release date instead of Nerf's official release date. It was succeeded by the N-Strike Elite Rayven CS-18 in 2013. Reloading and firing To reload the Rayven, press the clip release button to remove any loaded clips. Load the packaged eighteen Firefly Tech clip with up to eighteen glow-in-the-dark Streamline Darts. Press the clip release button and load the clip into the blaster. Turn on the Firefly Tech clip, turn on the blaster and hold down the acceleration trigger. The user may need to wait for the flywheels to charge up to maintain maximum range. Pull the main trigger to fire a dart. Trivia *Many Nerfers consider the Rayven to be the successor to the Firefly REV-8. Like the Firefly, the Rayven features glow-in-the-dark darts. *Strangely enough, the Rayven can fire Streamline Darts that are inserted backwards into clips, although this will drastically decrease ranges and accuracy. *A clip can be jammed into the carrying handle. This is a design oversight and not an official feature. *The Rayven was the last new blaster of the N-Strike series. *The Rayven is the second blaster to have a bullpup design, the first being the Firefly REV-8. *The Rayven is one of two N-Strike blasters (the other being the Jolt) to have a non-standard color scheme and to have no number code on the blaster's shell. *Due to the design of the jam door, it is possible (although a bit more difficult) to reload the blaster without removing the clip. *Due to the barrel extension area being very close to the green shell of the Rayven, it is quite possible for some barrels to get permanently stuck on the blaster. However, any lubricant can help take the barrel off. Gallery 712epok6F-L. AA1400 .jpg|The Rayven CS-18's packaging. nerf rayven cs-18.png|A Nerf model firing the Rayven CS-18. External links *Rayven CS-18 on the Nerf website *Rayven CS-18 on the Wal-Mart website *Rayven CS-18 on the Toys "R" Us website Total Points: 8/10 Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Firefly Tech blasters Category:Electronic blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Light It Up blasters Category:Semi-automatic blasters